


I'm Down If You Are

by Imdying



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Rotating POV, Slice of Life, but mostly its stupid humor, i feel the love in this chili's tonight, it gets a little philosophical cause it's me, this is ot7 centric, yugbam are the only one's who have their shit together and their hyungs are hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imdying/pseuds/Imdying
Summary: Contrary to their friends' wishes, Yugyeom and Bambam decide they’re getting married.Alternatively: Jinyoung is stressed, Jaebeom has emotions, Jackson is a simp, and Mark and Youngjae drink.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, cause I cant be stopped
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I'm Down If You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the product of me sitting up in the middle of the night with the only thought in my head being "Yugbam wedding"
> 
> Essentially a few snapshots into the beautiful trainwreck that is domestic yugbam + got5 being tired.

It’s a normal Sunday afternoon when Bambam and Yugyeom stroll into the café hand-in-hand, shit-eating grins plastered on the both of them.

Well, as normal as their group’s weekly meetups at the Banana Tree Café usually are. Needless to say, it’s a very low bar to clear. 

“We have an announcement!” They say, in unison, because they’re just _like that._

Jinyoung's head snaps up from where it’s been dangerously close to dipping into his cappuccino. “You guys aren’t getting evicted again, are you? Because you cannot sleep on my couch this time. I just got a new roommate and he’s already scarred from walking in on Jackson making pancakes naked in the kitchen.”

Jackson, tactile as ever, drapes his arm over his friend's chair and makes an indignant sound. “In my defense, I didn’t think either of you were home, and you know I like to do my laundry in your washing machine. It cleans—”

“Yeah, yeah, it cleans better, I get it,” Jinyoung finishes for him, “Still doesn’t unsee the things poor Dongyoung had to see.”

“Can we get back to what _we_ were saying?” Bambam interrupts.

“Okay, but now I’m questioning Jackson’s decision to get completely naked,” Jaebeom suddenly says, and Youngjae nods along, slurping down his milkshake.

Bambam knows for a fact they don't actually serve milkshakes on the menu. He fails to be surprised that Youngjae has even the waitstaff at this tiny hipster café wrapped around his finger. 

“Yeah, and why pancakes?” Mark scratches his chin thoughtfully.

“Well, imagine you’re home alone, right, and the door is locked. You’re completely in the zone, you're feeling yourself. What’s the harm in a little—”

“Yugyeom and I are getting married!” Bambam exclaims before Jackson can finish.

There’s more silence than Bambam would have liked following a life-changing announcement to his closest friends in the entire world. To be completely fair to them, the official announcement that the two were dating had only come about two months earlier, so Bambam can understand if they’re still reeling a bit. He knows the details of his and Yugyeom's courtship weren't exactly _traditional._ Still though, he thinks, glancing around at their slack-jawed faces, they should be able to adapt a little bit better. 

He’s a fast-paced, modern man, and he needs friends who can keep up. Too bad _his_ friends act like they’ve already got one foot in the grave, on the best of days. Bless their hearts.

“Are you… sure?” Jinyoung finally says. Yugyeom glares, but he only manages to be the same level of intimidating as an angry Dalkyum at bedtime.

“What do you mean? Of course we are!”

Jaebeom rushes to salvage the situation. “Well, we just know that you guys haven’t been together for too long---”

“Six months!” Bambam interjects.

“And you guys are still so young,” Jinyoung picks up for him, because they’re a different brand of annoying; the lifelong best friend-type of annoying.

“Seriously? We’re twenty-five, not some stupid high schoolers. It’s not like we need you to sign our permission slips, _mom_.” Yugyeom drawls out, “And just because the rest of your elderly asses are still single and lonely doesn’t mean you can hate!” He punctuates his tirade with a sip from Mark’s coffee, who accepts the disrespect with a defeated familiarity.

Jaebeom’s mouth opens like he wants to protest at Yugyeom’s informal tone, but it quickly snaps shut. He settles for clenching his jaw and glaring at Bambam instead. As if _he_ had any control over what his boyfriend said or did. Yugyeom learned his sass from the master himself, after all. 

“You got us there,” Jackson says after a moment of silence, shaking his finger.

“And you guys _have_ been best friends for four years now," Youngjae points out, "but with how close you were, it’s almost like you’ve been dating for that long too.” The others nod, seeming to agree. “Normal best friends don’t sleep in the same bed.”

“Hey, some do!” Yugyeom argues.

“Every night?” Youngjae raises an eyebrow, and Yugyeom pouts but keeps quiet.

“Still,” Jinyoung presses, not as easily swayed as everyone else, “Planning a wedding is a lot of work. Are you sure you’re ready to take that on?”

“Ah, we’ve already thought of that, dear hyung,” Bambam says, “Which is why we are giving that honor to you!”

Jinyoung gapes and the group explodes into laughter.

“I think you’ve been played, Jinyoungie,” Jackson grins, “Think of it this way, at least now you can make sure this doesn’t turn into a shotgun Vegas wedding, or whatever it is you’re afraid of.”

“Nah, we thought about the Las Vegas thing, but we decided we didn’t want to get married in the same city Frank Sinatra got famous,” Bambam says, Yugyeom shaking his head for emphasis.

“You won’t be doing all the work, hyung,” Yugyeom says, diplomatically, “We can collaborate! Besides, what are you up to these days? School doesn’t start again until the fall, and as much as your snot-nosed kids will miss you, I’m thinking your calender’s looking pretty open.”

“You guys are evil,” Jackson whispers, but he’s impressed rather than horrified.

“Okay, fine!” Jinyoung says, gripping the handle of his mug so hard he’s close to snapping it, “I’ll do it.”

And everyone cheers, a far cry from their frosty atmosphere just moments ago.

“But I’m going to plan this thing so rigorously and thoroughly, you guys are going to wish you'd forced someone else do it instead,” Jinyoung sighs, closer to defeated than outraged now.

Yugyeom grins. “That’s fine by me!”

Bambam gives Yugyeom a loud, smacking high fives that rings through the café as he finally takes his usual seat. The barista over at the counter, busy preparing three different orders, spares a second to glare in their direction.

“Why was that the moment you chose to react to?” Bambam calls to her.

“Have you even thought about where you want to have the wedding? The menu? Do you have a theme? Good god, I’m going to have to get in touch with a photographer.” Jinyoung runs a hand through his hair.

“Jaebeom-hyung can take the pictures,” Yugyeom says, his voice unintentionally cute, giving way to the natural aegyo that he claims to despise so much.

“And we already decided we’re going to honeymoon somewhere in the U.S.” Bambam adds, “So we can, you know, actually _get_ married. In an official way.”

"Maybe we'll even visit Mama and Papa Tuan!" Yugyeom adds. "I'm sure Joey would cough up a pretty sweet wedding gift."

Jackson scoffs, "Yeah, and by sweet you mean expensive, right?"

Jinyoung blinks. “Those are actually good ideas. I’m going to write that down, I should be writing all of this down,” he mutters to himself, scrambling for his day planner from the depths of his hideous messenger bag.

“You gonna wear a dress, Bam?”

“Fuck off, Mark.”

They settle into their usual chatter, talk of weddings and ceremonies reduced to the occasional comment here and there. The barista finally brings over Yugyeom and Bambam’s orders, sticking her tongue out when she thinks Bambam can’t see. Bambam sticks his tongue out back, escalating into a small scuffle that ends with Mark leaving a 50000-note won in the tip jar and calling a tentative truce.

Without looking up from where he’s been furiously scribbling in the notebook for the past half an hour, Jinyoung asks, “Have you thought about who you want your best man to be?”

In perfect tandem, everyone else at the table says, “Me, of course!”

“Oh no,” Bambam barely has time to say, before the fight of all fights is erupting around them.

Maybe planning a wedding wasn’t going to be as easy as they thought. Yugyeom and Bambam exchange another look.

And they might also have to find a new place to go for weekly meetups.

~*~

“No, no, absolutely not, Yugyeom,” Bambam says, brandishing his pen like he’s marching into battle, “Jaehyun and Rosé can’t sit next to each other, you know they slept together at that Chuseok party in 2016 and they never got over the awkwardness.”

Yugyeom “ah’s” and crosses out the arrangement on the chart before them.

“Do I even want to ask?” Jinyoung more says than asks, setting the drink-holder of offensively sugary coffees.

“Look who it is!” Yugyeom looks up in surprise and automatically reaches out to take his drink, “Thanks, hyung!”

Bambam tucks the pen behind his ear, “We figured we’d take making the seating charts off your hands. We just didn’t realize how complicated it would be.”

“Yeah, who would’ve thought there was so much bad blood in our social circles,” Yugyeom adds, “But I guess that’s what you get when you’re friends with interesting people.”

“That reminds me, gyeom,” Bambam says, “I think we should seat your friends from the dance studio with the guys from the recording studio. And I know Seulgi and Hyoyeon had that huge falling out a couple months ago, but I don’t think they’ll actually _do_ anything about it. And even if they do, it’d be kinda sick, am I right?”

Yugyeom nods. “100%. What’s a wedding without a little drama? It’s almost encouraged.”

“I’m going to go ahead and say it’s encouraged,” Bambam agrees, scribbling on the page, “I’ll shoot them both a text and say there’s no hard feelings if a glass or two of wine is thrown at the reception.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. Only Yugyeom and Bambam would be choreographing pre-planned drama at their own wedding. “And what about your families then? You got any weird, ‘Romeo and Juliet’ feuds going on I should know about, or do they get along?”

“Well,” Bambam purses his lips, “My family loves Yugyeom. My mom always talks about what a shame it is we can’t have kids, because she wants giant, basketball-player grandbabies.” He laughs nervously at his own joke.

“My family isn’t coming to the wedding,” Yugyeom says, scratching his face lightly, “Euigyeom is super amped about it though. He already started writing his speech for the reception.”

Jinyoung feels his heart plummet, and he quickly sits at the table. “Wait a sec, gyeom, your parents aren’t going to be there? This is the first I’m hearing about this.”

Yugyeom shrugs. “They offered to pay for some of it, but I guess they just can’t handle being there. I’m sure my grandparent and cousins wouldn’t be much better, so I didn’t bother. They’re very traditional," he sighs. "It’s not like I didn’t see it coming, based on their reactions when I told them me and Bam were dating.”

Bambam tucks a piece of Yugyeom’s shaggy hair behind his ear but he doesn’t say anything. Jinyoung swallows.

“That’s awful, Yugyeom. I’m so sorry.”

Jinyoung tries to picture himself in the same situation. He can’t imagine his family would react that way, his sisters especially, but at the same time, he can’t be sure. He’d like to believe Sooyoung and Boyoung, even his parents, would be happy for him, but unfortunately the situation Yugyeom described isn’t an uncommon one, with rural families in particular. Something about imagining it is making Jinyoung sick to his stomach, caged in a way that’s unfamiliar, so he has to stop.

Yugyeom looks at Jinyoung. “It’s okay, hyung. It’s their loss anyways.” He reaches out to hold Jinyoung’s hand. “As long as I have you guys, I’m set.”

And Jinyoung believes him. If it were anyone else, Jinyoung might’ve hesitated—might've been inclined to doubt the sparkling grin. But Yugyeom’s always had a way of being contented, no matter what. While Jinyoung questions, second-guesses, thinks and thinks until his head hurts and its morning again, Yugyeom just is. He's never understood, but he admires it all the same. 

“And also fuck tradition! Only cool people get to have a mysterious family dynamic and their 28-year old former RA walk them down the aisle. Think of the intrigue!” Yugyeom exclaims.

Jinyoung is not crying. He is _not._

“Hold up, I thought _I_ was the one walking down the aisle,” Bambam says indignantly.

“We’ll rock-paper-scissors for it,” Yugyeom compromises.

Jinyoung manages a weak smile, ignoring the tightness in his throat. “Well, I’m honored to even be considered for the position,” and Yugyeom hauls him into a hug before he’s even finished getting the words out.

Anyone who would willingly give this up, Jinyoung thinks, is spectacularly stupid.

“If you’re done with all this mushy-feely shit, can we get back to planning?” Bambam complains, but he’s grinning too, tapping his pen on the table for emphasis.

“Oh, I’m glad you feel that way, Bambam,” Jinyoung raises his eyebrows, “Because today’s agenda is setting the budget. And you’ll find I’m _very_ thorough.”

Jinyoung dumps a stack of manilla folders, papers, and calculators on the table, ignoring Bambam and Yugyeom’s loud groaning. 

~*~

“Hellooo? Earth to Jackson?” Bambam waves a hand in front of said brunette, dangling two different pictures of bouquets in his face.

“Which of these arrangements do you think matches the theme better? I don’t know, something about the Peruvian lilies doesn’t really line up with the ‘bohemian but classy, young and rich couple who knows they’re better than everyone else but are still nice enough to hide it’ aesthetic we’re going for. What do you think?”

Jackson blinks. “Yeah, for sure. I’ve always felt that way about Bulgarian lilies anyway.”

Bambam drops the pictures and rolls his eyes. “ _Peruvian_ lilies, jackass. Okay, spit it out man. Something’s been bothering you for weeks now, just tell me already.”

Jackson splutters and tries to deny it. “Don’t even try it, Jackson. I’ve known you long enough to know that you can’t pull anything on me.” Bambam sits delicately on the leather futon and makes it clear no flower arranging will be getting done until this is addressed.

“I’ve just been _thinking_ lately,” Jackson begins carefully, “about who I want to take as my date to the wedding.”

Bambam looks slightly taken aback by that. “Okay? What’s the problem then? Unless you’re thinking of inviting Soojin, in which case I’m going to have to put my foot down, Jacks. You’re not bringing your batshit cheating ex to my wedding, I’m sorry, I can’t allow it.”

Jackson laughs. “No, it’s not that. I’m just… trying to decide whether to take the risk and ask this person. We’re already good friends, and I don’t want to make things weird. Or worse, create some kind of sitcom situation where only _one_ of us thinks it’s a date, shit happens, and I end up crying myself to sleep.”

Bambam squints at him, before eventually leaning back to rest on his palms. “It’s Jinyoung, isn’t it?”

Jackson can’t help but gawk for a second. “I guess you do know me too well.”

Bambam makes a little gesture to say _I told you so_ and scooches forward.

“Alright, why not just ask him then?”

Jackson would really give anything to not be having this conversation right now.

“C’mon, bam. We all know _I_ swing that way, but Jinyoung? Park ‘Church oppa’ Jinyoung? I don’t know.”

The look on Bambam’s face is... less than impressed. “That’s a weak excuse and you know it. Besides, Jinyoung’s not like that. Even if he’s not interested, it’s not like he’s going to treat you any differently. Case and point; me and Yugyeom, some of the gayest gays to ever gay, and Jinyoung is planning our _wedding._ So, what have you got to lose?”

_‘Damn Bambam and his occasional bouts of reason.’_

“Isn’t Yugyeom bi?” Jackson deflects.

“Yeah, and sometimes I like to flirt with girls when I’m drunk. Newsflash, sometimes I exaggerate. I’m an exaggerator, it’s what I do. The point still stands.” Jackson decides to give up the fight and be honest, weak against Bambam’s knowing, cat-like eyes.

“I really just don’t want to ruin anything, honestly. We’re all friends, and Jinyoung and I are _great_ friends—the best! So why mess with something that’s already perfect?” Jackson offers a smile that’s closer to a grimace and hopes it’s enough to let him off the hook for today.

But Bambam surprises him by leaping out of his chair with a huff of exasperation, grabbing Jackson's face with ardent hands and a wild expression.

“Listen to me, Jackson. Don’t take this atmosphere of love and magic that me and Yugyeom are providing you with for granted, okay?! If you want something, you have to go out there and chase it!” Bambam lets him go and steps back a bit.

“Here,” he says, doing some kind of pseudo ritual, anointing Jackson shoulders and head with an almost comical reverence, “I’m herby giving you my blessing, as an ambassador of true love. Now you know that whatever happens is _destiny,_ and you can’t run from destiny. All you can do is meet it head-on. So go get that boy!”

Jackson is torn between cracking up and (embarrassingly enough) crying, so he settles for thanking Bambam in a weak voice and telling him that he thinks the bouquet on the left is the way to go.

It’s enough to startle a laugh out of the other and they bump shoulders gently.

“Really though, aside from the true love and destiny part, _obviously,”_ Bambam levels Jackson with a _look,_ “Do you really think I could’ve landed Yugyeom if I didn't paint a giant neon sign that said ‘I’m down if you are’ to shove in his face? God knows I love the idiot, but he still thinks Yerin from sophomore year gave him her number because she wanted to be 'better friends'".

Bambam gets so close their eyes are almost touching, and if it were literally anyone else, Jackson would maybe even think he was coming onto him, in some bizarre way.

"If you love something, you fight for it.”

How can he believe in something so much, Jackson wonders. They must live in two different worlds, because the only things Jackson is absolutely certain of are: 1) his mom loves him and 2) organic green tea is the best cool-down work out drink. But he figures he’ll give the simplistic, mystical approach Bambam is offering him a chance, if only because the look in Bambam’s eyes is brilliant and mischievous. And he’d probably let Bambam talk him down into purgatory on any given day of the week. 

“Go out and fight for it, huh? I guess I can do that.”

(“That was some pretty impressive best man material back there, wasn’t it? _Ow,_ okay, I get it, I get it.”)

~*~

Jaebeom sighs and smacks his head against the modern, tastefully-painted mauve walls with a thud.

The 20-something, pretty, dark-haired attendant of the upscale wedding boutique they’re in is eying him with a look that’s somewhere between mild disgust and wanting to jump him on the spot. Jaebeom understands, because if he didn’t know firsthand where Bambam’s money comes from, he’d be side-eying this little sideshow disaster too. He settles for shooting her a wink and politely not noticing when she flushes.

Bambam pokes his head though the curtain of his dressing room and glares.

“Is that a sigh I just heard, young man,” Bambam wags a finger at him, the ridiculously overpriced bow-tie hanging loose around his neck, “Don’t even start with me, Jaebeom, I can’t handle your usually charming apathy right now.”

Jaebeom lolls his head lazily against the wall. “I just don’t understand why _I_ have to be here.”

The curtains of the booth next to Bambam suddenly part.

“ _Because,_ hyung,” Yugyeom responds, exasperated, “Bambam and I can’t see each other in our suits before the wedding. It’s bad luck!” Yugyeom says this like he’s explaining a well-known fact to a particularly slow child, and on the other side of the booth, Bambam nods.

His real job, assigned to him by Jinyoung, was to makes sure Yugyeom and Bambam’s outfits didn’t clash, a job made unnecessarily difficult by the duo’s faithful adherence to superstition. He’s a little surprised that _this_ is where Yugyeom “anarchy is my middle name” Kim and Bambam “I’ll die if someone isn’t paying attention to me” Bhuwakul decided to stick to tradition, but at the same time, it makes sense. Anything to make Jaebeom’s life more difficult. 

“Also, what do you think of this one hyung?” Yugyeom asks, stepping forward to give Jaebeom a better look. Bambam squeals and retreats behind the screen, warning his fiancé to be careful.

Jaebeom voices his approval, mentally noting the way the cut of the suit flatters the younger, making him look taller than usual, if it was even possible. He smooths the lapels down and studies the fabric closer, pretending like he would even know what alterations would need to be made, if any. When he finally looks up at Yugyeom, the younger is beaming so hard that it sends a rush of fondness and pride through Jaebeom.

He clears his throat to cover it up, and grabs Yugyeom’s earrings. “You planning on wearing these, huh?”

Yugyeom laughs and pushes him back, indignantly taking his jewelry out of Jaebeom’s hold. He pauses, sending a look towards the curtains, where they both know Bambam is trying on his suit. Yugyeom has never been gifted in hiding his emotions, so Jaebeom can see every insufferably cheesy thought flicker across his face at once.

“Guess that’s for me to know and you to find out,” Yugyeom recovers from his lovesick daze and sticks his tongue out.

Jaebeom can’t help but smile.

If you really pressed him, Jaebeom would say he doesn’t know how he feels about the idea of marriage as a whole. But if he believes in anything, it’s Yugyeom and Bambam.

He shoos Yugyeom away and slumps back into his chair. Fuck, his ass was starting to go numb. He’s seen so many suits today, they’re starting to blur together in his head; cufflinks, waistcoats and pants seams blending together into nauseating whirlpool behind his eyelids.

Bambam steps out, not before giving a Yugyeom a stern warning to stay put. The gorgeous, dark velvet suit Bambam dons still manages to get reaction out of Jaebeom, even a thousand suits later.

The look on his face must be something, because Bambam preens and straightens out his sleeves, modeling for Jaebeom some more. Jaebeom offers a weak thumbs up, although he’s sure Bambam knows how good he looks.

Both Bambam’s mother and Jinyoung had begged him to dye his hair back to something at least close to a natural color for the ceremony, so Bambam’s rings glitter as he fixes his dark, neat undercut. He looks young, and healthy, so fucking stoked to get married it makes Jaebeom’s heart hurt.

Jaebeom wonders if his mom was this excited to get married to his dad, before he pushes the thought away altogether. The two situations are worlds apart, and it does no good to even compare them. This is about his friends after all, and Jaebeom doesn’t want to project his own hang-ups about relationships onto them.

A frantic buzzing prompts Bambam to fish his phone from his suit pocket. He reads the message displayed on the screen, and his face drops.

“You’ve got to be kidding me right now. _Shit_.” Bambam murmurs, gripping his hair in his hands and pacing the room.

“Bam? What’s wrong?” comes Yugyeom’s concerned voice, and he steps out to check on him.

“Jesus Christ, gyeom, cover your eyes!” Bambam shrieks, doing the same.

“What’s the matter?” Yugyeom insists. Bambam worries his lower lip.

“Its… It’s my mom,” Bambam sighs, “She’s not going to be able to make it out to Korea for the wedding because she needs to be in Thailand for her treatment.”

Jaebeom’s heart sinks. He knew Bambam’s mom hadn’t been doing too well for a while now, but he hadn’t known how bad it was.

“Bam,” Yugyeom says, “It’s ok. We can… We can work around this. I know how important it is to both of you for her to be there.”

Bambam makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. “It’s too late now, babe. Everything’s already planned, booked, and set, and Jinyoung’s worked so hard on this. We have deposits on the DJ and the disco ball, Yugyeom. A disco ball!”

Jaebeom, sensing the heavy atmosphere, wisely refrains from pointing out that the DJ is just Youngjae, who probably barely understands what a deposit is in the first place. 

“It’s really not that important to me, Bambam,” Yugyeom gestures wildly, trying to get the other to understand even though they’re both still firmly shielding their eyes, “I promise! We can reschedule, or maybe even have two ceremonies, one here and one in Thailand. Whatever we need to do. And maybe the disco ball will be a loss, but I can take it if you can.”

“Don’t you get it, Yugyeom?” Bambam rushes out, “This is a bad omen! What if this is a sign?" His voice drops in volume, suddenly becoming small and vulnerable. "Maybe this is a bad idea.”

Yugyeom drops his hand and Bambam screams immediately. The store attendant appears to be contemplating kicking them out, but Jaebeom gestures for her to stand down and she melts. Every now and then, he uses his unearthly sway on women to his advantage, but he figures if there’s any situation to do it, it’s this one.

“Okay,” Jaebeom finally decides to intervene, “cut this bullshit. Stand back to back.”

His 'hyung' voice leave no room for argument, so the two turn until they’re pressed against each other. Bambam rests his head against Yugyeom’s shoulder blades and Yugyeom snakes down to thread their hands together, settling for holding his wrist when he can’t quite make it work.

Jaebeom is about to ask what this is all about, but Yugyeom beats him to it.

“Why would you say that?” Yugyeom asks, “That this is a bad idea.”

Bambam closes his eyes. “I’m just… Nothing’s going the way we planned it. We had the perfect wedding, and now it’s falling apart.”

Yugyeom furrows his brow. “I get that this is big, but I didn’t think it was falling apart. I mean, you’re still here, and I’m still here. And I’m not going anywhere.” He smiles, small, even if Bambam can’t see it.

“But—” Bambam makes another frustrated sound, “I’m worried. What if, when we get married, it’s not going to be the way we think it will. What if everything changes, and we hate it, and all of it is awful and we should have just kept things the way they were.” Bambam’s own eyes widen as he realizes what he’s just said, and he covers his mouth.

But Yugyeom just squeezes his arm and smiles.

“Bambam, I would marry you in the Itaewon subway station in sweatpants, and I’d still be the happiest man alive.” Bambam scoffs, and Jaebeom is quietly astounded by the declaration, because they all know the severity of the smell in Itaewon station, “Maybe things will change, maybe they won’t. All I know is I could never hate anything about being with you. You’re my best friend.”

A piece of Bambam’s perfectly styled hair falls against his forehead, almost coordinated with the way he releases all the tension he’s been holding in. “I know, I know. I’m being irrational,” He continues over Yugyeom’s assurances that he’s not, “You’re my best friend too. I _do_ want to do this, and I’m so goddamn glad it’s with you, because holy _shit_ this would not be worth it if it was anyone else.”

Yugyeom just glows in that way he does. “Remember, it’s just _you and me.”_ He says it like an inside joke that Jaebeom doesn’t understand, but judging from the smile on Bambam’s face, _he_ does. 

By the time they’ve both changed out of their suits, exchanging a disgustingly cheesy kiss with their eyes closed, Jaebeom has Yugyeom in a headlock and Bambam is busy dealing with the store attendant and the clerk.

Yugyeom whines and asks why he’s be treating like this, so Jaebeom lets him go with one last squeeze. The younger is back in his street clothes, and he looks more like the annoying little kid Jaebeom grew up with, even though he knows Yugyeom is well into his twenties now and actually does grown up things like filing his taxes and paying for dry cleaning.

“You handled that well back there,” Jaebeom says. Yugyeom blushes and shrugs.

“Things just come easy when it’s Bambam,” he says by way of explanation, as if it makes it less extraordinary, not more. As if what Yugyeom’s discovered is in any way commonplace.

“You’re gonna do great at married life, is all I’m saying,” Jaebeom says finally. And then, for good measure, he punches Yugyeom in the shoulder and they move to join Bambam at the store’s exit.

As they walk through the shopping complex together, Yugyeom and Bambam chattering like blue jays on either side of him, Jaebeom tries not to feel jealous—in a vague, non-threating sort of way. He fails, of course, and he tries even harder not to contemplate how he himself is pushing thirty now and he can’t even imagine looking at someone the way these two idiots do every single day. 

They’re loud, obnoxious, atypical in every sense of the word, and they shouldn’t work together but they absolutely do. Jaebeom’s never seen anything like it, and he resolves to accept his lack of understanding.

In a way, he thinks he gets it. What is a lover, if not a best friend? With them, it’s just more obvious than with most how their current relationship builds on their past, starting from a platonic place and eventually free-falling into something much more. It's the most logical progression in the world, as inevitable as it is beautiful.

If two people like that can find each other, despite everything, Jaebeom can let himself kindle a little spark of hope.

~*~

Mark and Youngjae are hanging back, drinks in hand, surveying the scene before them.

“You know, I heard Bambam took his group on a party yacht,” Mark finally says, sipping from his soju.

“Oh really? I heard something about how he shut down Lotte Tower,” Youngjae replies easily, knowing that neither were probably true, but also not out of the realm of possibility. After all, what’s in front of _them_ is pretty surreal.

Mark’s never been to this part of Seoul, but that doesn’t surprise him much, given the nature of the club they’re occupying. Neon lights, blaring R&B beats, and the smell of smoke and sweat clog their senses, reminding Mark of how old he’s gotten when he wasn’t paying attention. He knows he probably would have been all over this place when he was twenty. Now he’s content just to chat with Youngjae at the near-empty bar, waiting to intervene when needed.

“How do you think Bambam even found this place?” Youngjae asks, eying some of Yugyeom’s old classmates, Jungkook and Mingyu he thinks their names were, eagerly showering money onto the stage and cheering.

“Better question, _why_ would he rent it out if he wasn’t even going to be here to see this?” Mark retorts.

“Speaking of which, why would he saddle _us_ with recording the whole thing?” Youngjae pulls out his phone while he speaks, despite his exasperated tone.

“And it’s not like we could say no, right? I’m not going to make one of the grooms angry on the night before his wedding.” Mark pushes his curly hair off his forehead for a moment, just to let the warm skin breath. It really was scorching in this club.

Youngjae almost feels bad for the other performers on the stage. Scantily clad women and a few men lurk in small pockets around the club, half-heartedly offering dances and trying to give the impression that they want to be there. Meanwhile, most of the clientele’s attention is, unfortunately, elsewhere.

Mark takes another drink. “Do you remember when we introduced them to each other?”

Youngjae gives a more-chilled out version of his mega-watt smile. “Yeah, cause Bambam was complaining 24/7 about being single, so you tried to set him up with the cute junior from the Applied Stochastic Processes class we TA’d.”

Mark sighs, fond.

“And then neither of them realized it was a date and proceeded to friend-zone the hell out of each other for the next four years. Neither of them were subtle about their pining, by the way.”

“Oh, not at all,” Youngjae agrees, “Too bad they couldn’t see how badly they both wanted each other’s dicks. I constantly had to hear Bambam complain and say oblivious shit like ‘why can’t I just find a guy like Yugyeom to date?’. Like, yeah, Bambam. _Exactly_ like Yugyeom.”

Mark snickers. “At least you didn’t have to listen to Yugyeom’s drunk noraebang ramblings.”

“ _Mark, hyung_ ,” he says in high-pitched imitation of Yugyeom’s voice, “His lips just look so nice. Don’t you think so? I’m so lucky to have a best friend with such nice lips.”

They both burst out laughing. The crowd is getting more unruly, spilling over towards the bar and a wasted party girl covered head to toe in glitter jostles into Mark’s shoulder and he spills his drink.

The girl apologizes genuinely and bats her eyelashes. She’s pretty, with flowing black hair and sharp monolids, and she’s interested. But for some reason, Mark can’t find it in himself to flirt back and she gives up on him easily enough.

“They figured it out eventually though, right?” Mark continues. “Kinda seems like they’re the only ones who have it figured out. How crazy is that?”

Mark-hyung talks so much more when he’s drunk, Youngjae thinks to himself. It’s cute, and he reminds himself to go out drinking with him more.

“Well, we can’t all have a ridiculously compatible, head-over-heels best friend waiting for us to wake up one day and realize we’ve been in love them with the entire time,” Youngjae quips.

“Actually, Youngjae,” Mark says, suddenly deadly serious, “I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while…” His eyes flutter close and he leans in.

Youngjae shrieks and turns his head just in time for Mark’s lips to land on his cheek instead. Mark cackles in his ear, and Youngjae lets out an enormous sigh of relief that makes Mark laugh harder.

“Don’t,” Youngjae says, gasping for air, “ _ever_ scare me like that again.”

“Sorry,” Mark says unapologetically, “Besides, I think Jackson and Jinyoung have already taken up the role of the secondary odd couple in our friend group. Or at least they’re on their way. If we hooked up, it would probably just be tacky at this point.”

Mark’s seen enough sitcoms to know that trying to juggle three couples at once was where things started to get messy. There was also the whole “not liking dick” issue, but the sitcom thing seems like a much more important reason not to jump Youngjae to Mark’s tipsy brain.

Youngjae gives him a wry smile and raises his glass. “To love,” he pauses to giggle, “Life’s greatest mystery.” Mark meets his cheer and downs this rest of his drink just as the song in the club changes, sinking into an even grittier, more base-heavy track.

There’s a moment of silence as both of their gazes fall on the same place.

“…He’s way too good at this right?” Mark finally says.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Youngjae booms in his air-raid siren of a laugh. “This isn’t his first rodeo.”

“Let’s just be thankful Jackson isn’t here.”

Youngjae shudders even picturing it.

Mark hops off his bar stool and digs his wallet out of his pocket. “C’mon. Let’s go be good friends,” he says, waving around the fistful of singles he had debated an hour before withdrawing from the ATM outside.

Because if they couldn’t stuff a few won in Yugyeom’s unfortunately tight leather shorts while a spellbound audience cheers them on, what kind of friends were they?

Youngjae joins him and taps his camera lens. “This wedding gift isn’t going to film itself.”

He valiantly tries not to think about what this footage will be used for in the future. Somehow, he thinks his imagination pales in comparison to whatever the reality will be.

~*~

Bambam’s waking up, but he’s not exactly sure where he is.

There’s light and voices, and a strong smell of stale vodka in the air, so that signals that he’s probably not dead.

He’s pretty sure there’s cotton jammed up inside his eardrums, based on the fuzzy feeling in his brain. Despite his refusal to open his eyes, he notices a gentle rocking all around him and the telltale static of traffic in the back of his mind.

“Oh, are you awake?” Jinyoung exclaims over his shoulder, and there’s a harsh screech of tires against the road as he yanks the steering wheel sharply to the left.

Bambam is suddenly fully alert and shooting up in the backseat. Jackson grins back at him from the passenger’s seat, with a tie wrapped around his head and looking like hell.

“What time is it?” Bambam manages to say. A foul taste has invaded his mouth, but he manages to soldier on.

Jackson glances down at his phone. “A quarter till 10? Oh, and here, drink some of this,” he says, tossing a cold bottle of water behind him.

_Holy shit._

“Oh my god, we need to be at the hotel in twenty minutes!” Bambam hisses, and Jinyoung scoffs.

“What does it look like I’m doing—Hey, watch where you’re going asshole!” Jinyoung rolls down his window and screams in his raspy voice. Now that Bambam is paying attention, Jinyoung isn’t looking too hot himself. He’s wearing his white dress shirt, but it’s half unbuttoned, his glasses are jammed onto his face, and his five-o-clock shadow is in full force.

Still, Jackson says, “You look sexy when you’re road-raging, youngie.”

“Man, what the hell happened last night?” Bambam groans, but secretly he’s thrilled that he gets to say such an iconic bachelor party, night-after line.

He wracks and wracks his brain, but all he can come up with is the memory of having to politely turn down a lap dance from a very lovely lady and Lalisa gladly taking up the offer instead.

“Ohhh, nothing much,” Jinyoung says, in squeaky voice, “We might have run into a little trouble with another group on the yacht, and it’s possible the law got involved at some point—”

“I’m sorry, WHAT—”

“You should have heard some of the shit they were saying, Bam, they’re lucky I was able to pull Jaebeom off when I did—” Jinyoung says, passionately making eye contact in the rearview mirror.

“The point is we left Nayeon and Jeongyeon behind to tie things up, and really those German tourists started it, so they should be out of there in no time,” Jackson cuts him off. He leans over the console to grab Bambam’s hand.

“But the most important thing is you’re getting fucking _married today.”_ Jackson squeals.

Bambam's smile grows without his permission, until he's grinning so hard it hurts. “Yeah. You’re right, fuck yeah,” he says back. His heart is racing in his chest, but there’s no fear, just white-hot, blinding excitement.

“Step on it, Jinyoung!” Jackson shouts, and Bambam finally notices his split lip and Jinyoung’s bruised knuckles.

All of his thoughts fly apart, though, when Jinyoung floors the gas and all Bambam can hear is Jackson’s triumphant shouts and the sudden spike in car horns around them. He has enough insight to chug the cold bottle of water Jackson tossed him. It makes the taste in his mouth worse, but it helps ebb some of the aching in his skull, so he finishes it quickly and crushes the plastic before something dawns on him.

“Where’s Jaebeom-hyung?”

“In the trunk!” Jinyoung yells, blowing through a red light.

Bambam thinks his hyung might still be a little blitzed from the night before because Jinyoung and Jackson just cackle as they speed through the Seoul traffic. Not strange behavior for Jackson, but this wild-eyed Jinyoung is giving him whiplash from the Jinyoung who insisted on going with the golden leaf lettering on the name plaques instead of sliver because “gold flattered Bambam’s skin tone better” just weeks earlier.

He’s slowly realizing the pain in his head is more than just a killer hangover, and he brings a gentle hand up to his face.

“Wait a second, do I have a fucking black eye?!”

~*~

Yugyeom can’t believe this is happening.

His fingers are shaking and the tie is slightly choking him under his collar, but the opening notes of Super Bass are starting to play. He can see Baby and Beer in the front row, proudly holding up a laptop where Bambam’s mom is already crying and waving frantically over the facetime call. Euigyeom smiles next to him, the unwitting victor of the cutthroat best man competition, and Yugyeom can’t help but think everything really does seem perfect.

Over from his spot a few groomsmen away, Mark reminds him to breath.

It’s so bright in the courtyard, the wind blowing around them, and Yugyeom can feel the breeze on his face and the smell of Jasmine tea in the air.

In the end, they decided to get married outside of the café where they first met. It’s cheesy, more than either of them usually are. But Yugyeom still remembers their first not-date, just a few feet away from where they are now, and he can drop himself back into that moment so easily. They were both so broke they had to share a single hot chocolate. Their fingers brushed every time they passed the mug back and forth between them, and Yugyeom thinks he might have been gone from the very beginning.

The doors finally open, and out steps the man of the hour himself, arm in arm with Bank.

Bambam is smiling, just a little, wearing a dark jacket with intricate designs that Yugyeom would guess cost an arm and leg. Probably Prada. Possibly Armani. Yugyeom knows enough to know that Bambam would rather die than be seen getting married in Gucci. He preens under all the attention, but still, he’s only looking at Yugyeom as he walks down the aisle and Yugyeom has to remember what Mark reminded him just seconds before.

Jinyoung is their officiant, after successfully defeating Jaebeom in the battle for the position—he pulled the “I planned the goddamn thing” card—and he launches into his opening speech.

Jinyoung says something that has everyone laughing but Yugyeom doesn’t catch it because Bambam is _here._ Standing in front of him, sparkling like a gemstone, all beautiful tan skin and dark eye makeup. Between the two of them, Bambam had always been the one more likely to stand out, something Yugyeom had come to expect and love about him, and it doesn’t surprise him that it carries over even here. If Yugyeom was the moon, Bambam wasn’t even the sun; he was a comet, blazing across the sky and stealing all the attention away from even the most stunning heavenly bodies.

He says in a voice quiet enough so that only they can hear.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Bambam answers breathlessly.

“You look beautiful,” Yugyeom tells him.

Bambam smirks. “Speak for yourself, handsome.”

Yugyeom blushes and looks down at himself. He’s only in a classic black suit, but Jackson smudged some eyeliner on him and his unruly hair is, for once, schooled into a look that’s a little more purposeful in its windswept appearance.

“As I understand it,” Jinyoung’s voice breaks through their little bubble, “The grooms have prepared their own vows.”

Yugyeom’s never been this nervous in his entire life; not for job interviews, performances, not even when he proposed. But he grabs Bambam’s hand, feels the all the ridiculous rings on his fingers, and starts talking.

“I know I always say this, but you’re my best friend, Bambam. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you because I can’t imagine my life without you in it. And even if it’s not legally recognized, doesn’t mean it’s not real. Because this,” he gestures between the two of them, “is the realest thing there is, baby.”

Bambam snorts, almost like he’s embarrassed, but Yugyeom’s learned how to tell the difference between Bambam’s cool-guy façade and the genuine fondness he tries to smother it with.

“I still remember when I finally realized why I always turned to tell a joke to you before everyone else, and why I always fought to get your attention. And it wasn’t just because you were the chic, older foreign guy I wanted to impress, like I had thought,” he continues, and everyone laughs at Yugyeom’s characteristic obliviousness. “It took me thinking you were interested in Ten to realize that I didn't want you to have not-dates with anyone but me. And although I wanted to punch Ten when I walked in on you two playing Battlegrounds, which was _our thing,_ I still have to thank him for the role he played.”

Back from the 4th row, Ten stands up and whoops, and Yugyeom grins at him.

“You’re all I want, Bam,” Yugyeom breathes, “I’m simple like that. I eat, I sleep, I dance, and I love you. That’s always been enough for me.” He swipes a thumb over Bambam’s high cheekbone (Bambam winces a little, although Yugyeom’s not sure why).

“Some people might say that’s a bad thing, but fuck ‘em.”

Behind them, Jinyoung sniffles not-so-subtly. On Bambam’s side of the aisle, Jaebeom is openly sobbing, and Youngjae elbows him to keep him quiet. Truth be told, they’re far from the only ones in the audience who are misty-eyed by Yugyeom’s words.

“And Bambam?” Jinyoung says, after he’s dried his eyes a bit and Bambam full-on grins.

“I love you, Yugyeom. You’re my partner in everything, and I don’t care if anything changes as long as I’m with you,” and Bambam ends his mini-speech by kissing the ever-living daylights out of Yugyeom.

Jinyoung recovers from his surprise and yelps out, “I now pronounce you married!”

Everyone around them is cheering so loud its deafening, and Yugyeom pulls Bambam closer. They’re both smiling so hard it’s difficult to keep kissing, so Bambam rests his forehead against Yugyeom’s. Yugyeom opens his eyes, and looks into Bambam’s and he has to stop himself from kissing him again.

“Wait!” Jackson says, “You guys forgot the rings!” Euigyeom, as the best man (and best brother), fumbles into his suit pockets and produces two glittering rings.

Yugyeom’s fingers are still shaking a little bit as he works the diamond studded band on Bambam’s finger.

“Good taste,” Bambam says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, studying his hand. Yugyeom had known better than to buy into the modest, plain black ring crap they always tried to push for grooms.

“I learned from the best,” Yugyeom replies, and he admires his own ring. The tiny inscription simply reads “Kim and Bhuwakul” in a flowing script, a reference to their ongoing argument regarding who will take whose name when they get married in the states. And this time, after Bambam slides the ringer on his finger, Yugyeom doesn’t hold himself back from leaning in.

“Save it for the honeymoon, Jesus,” Mark murmurs to Jackson.

Bambam throws his arms around Yugyeom’s shoulders and shouts to the crowd, “Now let’s fucking party!”

~*~

A round of excruciating speeches, a 7-minute-long choreographed first dance, and three glasses of wine thrown later, five men are sitting exhausted at their table, talking.

Youngjae’s tie is undone, Mark’s feet are up on the table, and Jaebeom is still trying not to sniffle.

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Jinyoungie,” Mark says, raising up a glass.

“Huh?” Jinyoung startles from where Jackson’s been playing with his fingers on top of the table, “T-thanks, hyung.”

Yugyeom and Bambam are still out on the dance floor, surrounded by their more energetic friends, and it looks like a partner dance battle is breaking out between them and Lisa and Ten.

“It’s a shame the cake-cutting turned out the way it did,” Mark remarks, “I really wanted to get the slice with Dalkyum on it.”

“This wedding rocked,” Youngjae crows. He’s more than a little tipsy by this point in the night, and the glass of white wine he’s holding sloshes over onto his slacks. He doesn’t seem to care.

“Are you alright, Jaebeom-hyung?” Jackson asks. His tone is half sympathetic, half teasing. None of them except maybe Jinyoung had ever even seen him cry before, but apparently today has opened up the flood gates.

Jaebeom crosses his arms and looks away, abashed. “It was just a beautiful ceremony that’s all.”

He decidedly does not talk about any of the intense emotional baggage seeing Bambam and Yugyeom up at the alter triggered. (But secretly all he’s thinking about is stupid older brother thoughts, like how much they’ve grown up and sappy crap like that).

“You know, Suyeon was asking about you, hyung,” Jackson says, “Why don’t you see if she wants to dance?”

“I…” Jaebeom hesitates. Takes a moment to contemplate it. “I think I just want to hang out with my friends. For tonight at least.”

Mark raises his eyebrows, and says “I’ll cheers to that.” They all know it’s probably just a thinly veiled excuse to continue drinking, but the sentiment rings true all the same.

Jackson and Jinyoung smile a little. Jaebeom smiles back, shy for some unfathomable reason.

“Sounds like a great idea!” Youngjae flops forward and yells into Jaebeom’s ear.

“Hey guys!” Baby yells from across the ballroom in her lilting, accented Korean, “They’re about to throw the bouquet, you gotta get over here.”

So, the five of them end up in the throng of people, brushing shoulders with all of Yugyeom and Bambam’s eccentric, rowdy friends and acquaintances. In some ways, it feels like they stick out horribly—a little less shiny, a little more world-weary. But at the same time, they fit right into the random patchwork of misfits Bambam and Yugyeom have managed to collect over the years:

Jaebeom is so, _so_ glad he was lucky enough to grow up across the street from Yugyeom in their dump of a hometown, and that they kept in touch until they were able to find each other again in college.

Jinyoung can’t believe the gangly, disrespectful little freshman on his 4th floor residence hall would end up becoming one of his closest friends, and that he would bring him back to his own childhood best friend, Jaebeom, after years apart. And he certainly didn’t imagine that he could lead him to someone like Jackson.

Although Mark and Youngjae may feel like _they_ were the ones doing the collecting, they still think they stumbled across a hell of a find in Yugyeom and Bambam. Yugyeom is now as much Mark’s little brother as Joey is, and Mark and Bambam get each other on a level no one besides the two of them can really understand. Mark’s always been something of a loner, making his way through life on the outskirts, so he can’t really say what it means to have found a family, so far away from home.

In all honesty, Youngjae had been doing fine before he met any of these people. However, he can’t deny his days are a little brighter with Yugyeom’s incessant teasing, Bambam’s stupid references, and everyone else’s general insanity in them.

Jackson still feels a little embarrassed that when _he_ first met Bambam and Yugyeom, it started with him and Bambam drunkenly going to town on each other at a house party. The whole event had ignited one of the biggest fights in Bambam-Yugyeom history™, but thankfully it was one they all made it out of in one piece. Before that house party, Jackson hadn’t even realized how lost he really was, pissing away his days with booze and hundreds of friends who didn’t give a shit about him past when the next party was supposed to be.

The crowd clamors as a blindfolded Bambam gets ready to toss the bouquet over his shoulder, Yugyeom beside him, grinning smugly at the excited audience.

Jackson pulls Jinyoung a little closer.

Youngjae gets ready to pounce.

Mark sways on his feet, eyes fond but his smile just a bit tired.

Something echoes in Jaebeom’s head—something about destiny someone might’ve said to him once. Was it even him? It’s strange, but he doesn’t know. The words aren’t all that important, what’s real is the _feeling_ currently pumping through his chest. _Destiny._

Bambam takes a breath, and throws.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to your own interpratation who catches the bouquet.
> 
> I firmly believe yugyeom and bambam would get married to super bass—no, I will not be accepting questions at this time. And *yes*, Bambam gets married in the jacket from the end of NBTM mv, sorry not sorry. 
> 
> (also, Jackson was Bambam's best man if you were wondering)
> 
> anyways, stan true love, stan yugbam


End file.
